


Rider Town: Returning

by TheDarkShadow



Series: Rider Town [1]
Category: Kamen Rider, Kamen Rider Drive, Kamen Rider Gaim, Kamen Rider W (Double), Kamen Rider Wizard
Genre: M/M, pilot chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 11:56:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6194281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkShadow/pseuds/TheDarkShadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pilot chapter for a possible project. Will be continued if there's enough people interested (will be basing it on kudos and comments I suppose):</p><p>Gou has been looking for a way to bring back Chase for a long time. A mysterious call takes him back to japan and to a place he never thought could actually exist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rider Town: Returning

**Author's Note:**

> A pilot chapter, so to speak. If enough people like it there will be new chapters/stories posted under the series tag/folder/whatever it's called. 
> 
> I would have started with the Chase PoV, but I wasn't happy with how I closed that one. So while I'm working on that I'm sending this one out to see if people would like to read something like this.

He had originally thought it was a prank.

After travelling for almost a year now without any leads on how to bring Chase back he was almost ready to give up. He had already exhausted most, if not all, of his resources. After travelling nearly 3 continents and no leads whatsoever, Gou wasn’t left with much choice.

And then the call came.

A man who claimed to be a detective formerly from Fuuto had called him and claimed that he had one of Gou’s friends in custody. Gou was skeptical at first, not really knowing what to think as most of his so-called-friends that would even know how to remotely contact him were law enforcement. Then they let him talk, and Gou knew that it had to be him.

“Gou.”

That near-emotionless voice that had been haunting his dreams ever since that fated battle with Banno.

“…Chase?”

He had so many questions, but before he could ask any of them the phone was taken back by the detective who had given him instructions on how he’d be able to go to where they are. The vague instructions didn’t help either and he was starting to think that it was a trap.

Regardless of what he thought he decided he’d go through with it. If there was any chance that they really managed to revive Chase then he’d have to just figure things out once he got his friend back.

It took a while for him to reach where he was told to go. A town called Zawame that had been the epicenter of a large battle just a few months before Roidmudes started to attack. The sun had already started to set when he got down from the bus and went to what he assumed was the heart of the city.

The first thing he noticed was that the place was a mess. Flyers were haphazardly flying with the wind everywhere he looked. After a particularly strong gust of wind, one hit him on the face.

“What the hell?!” he exclaimed as he pulled it away from him and glared at it. “What’s this..? A dance competition?” he asked as he flipped it over and froze when he saw the date.

The competition was for nearly a year ago. He then paused and took another good look around and realized that there wasn’t anyone there. Not one soul.

He turned around to look at the path he had taken and saw that the buildings he had actually passed was in shambles. The windows were broken and the doors were hanging open.

“What the hell is going on?!” he demanded before pausing when he heard footsteps.

Bristling in alarm, he looked around again until he saw someone who looked to be around his age approach him.

“Shijima Gou?” The teen asked with a cheerful smile.

“Depends who’s asking,” Gou answered.

“I’m Kureshima Mitsuzane,” the other introduced. “My brother told me to meet you here and take you back to town.”

“I’m not following.”

“You’re here to see Chase, right?”

Gou froze at this and looked at the boy who introduced himself as Mitsuzane in shock. “You…know about Chase?”

Mitsuzane nodded. “I’ll explain everything when we’re there,” he told him before pulling out what looked like a red-ish padlock from his pocket. “For now I’ll have to ask you to trust me,” he requested before two motorbikes appeared.

“….What…where?” Gou said in confusion as he approached one of them.

“When we get there,” Mitsuzane reiterated before getting on the other and handing Gou a helmet.

Gou hesitated before taking the helmet. “At least tell me where we’re going,” he told Mitsuzane who chuckled.

“The real Zawame.”

* * *

 

It was already dark when they reached an empty uphill road and Gou was wondering if he was just being led around. Mitsuzane stopped at the curve where the road leads towards an exit to another place.

“Where does that lead?” Gou asked as he stopped as well and pulled off his helmet.

“An Abandoned Building that my brother owns. No one goes there,” Mitsuzane explained as the bikes disappeared.

“Then….why are we stopping here?” Gou asked further.

“You’ll see,” Mitsuzane said as he walked over to the metal barrier and hopped over to the other side which led to a forest. “Come on, follow me.”

Gou frowned. He didn’t like the mystery at all.

He followed nonetheless, and they ended up at a giant tree a few minutes later. Mitsuzane pulled out another padlock-like thing. “You’d need to take out your device so we can register it.”

“Device?”

“You know…the one you use to transform?” Mitsuzane tried.

“I don’t have it anymore.”

Mitsuzane paused. “Wait…but you’re a rider, right?”

Gou then paused and stepped back. “How did you know that?” he asked. “I haven’t told you anything.”

Mitsuzane sighed before pulling out his phone and making a call. “Nii-san?” he said as someone picked up. “Yeah, I found him…..no, there isn’t a problem. Well...I guess there is…He doesn’t have a device. Yes, it’s Shijima Gou….. Alright then,” ending the call, the teen looked over at Gou. “We’ll give you this lockseed until we figure things out,” he told him before pulling another object from his pocket and handed it to Gou.

Taking it, the white rider frowned and examined it. Shaped like a padlock the thing had what seemed to be a kiwi fruit design in front. “I take it this is another of your….devices?” he asked.

Mitsuzane nodded. “It’s a lockseed,” he explained. “Though it’s mainly used for additional weaponry than transforming, but it will work,” he told him before walking up to the tree. “Do what I do,” he told him as he held up the lockseed in his hand. Gou blinked and did the same.

A second after they held it up, the image of the tree warped and Gou jumped back. “What the hell?!”

“It’s alright. It’s just the entrance,” Mitsuzane reassured him before stepping forward and pocketing his lockseed.

“The entrance to what?!”

Mitsuzane smiled. “To Rider Town,” he answered before stepping inside.

“Rider…town?” Gou asked in disbelief as he watched Mitsuzane disappear. “Hey wait!!” he called out before running after him.

When he got through, the first thing that he noticed was the street lights. They were all tinged a shade of blue but they still hurt his eyes as they had come from a forest area.

“Yeah, needs a bit of getting used to,” Mitsuzane consoled. “Your eyes will adjust. Give it a minute.”

Gou blinked and rubbed his eyes for a bit before looking around again. What he saw surprised him. It was very similar to the town that he had gone to, but this one was intact. People were moving about, though he noted that there weren’t really much people in the first place.

“It’s not much yet, we don’t have companions with us. Just the riders.”

“What do you mean just the riders?” Gou asked before he heard a loud noise nearby. He looked over to the side and saw a Brown Clad Rider chasing after a Gold Rider while yelling.

“MAYONNAISE WASN’T SUPPOSED TO BE IN THAT RECIPE!!”

“MAYONNAISE MAKES EVERYTHING BETTER!!!”

“OREN-SAN IS GOING TO KILL ME!!!”

“TOO BAD!!”

“I’M GOING TO KILL YOU FIRST!!!”

Mitsuzane sighed. “Again with the Mayonnaise with Nitou-san.”

Gou stared. “Wait…aren’t those?”

Mitsuzane nodded. “Kamen Rider Gridon and Kamen Rider Beast,” he pointed out. “Jounichi-san is running the local café with Oren-san.”

“Local…café? Wait…I’m not understanding any----“

“Gou…?” A voice cut off.

It was that voice again. Basing it on the fact that Mitsuzane suddenly smiled happily while looking past him told him that it wasn’t just his hallucination this time. Slowly, Gou turned around to face the friend he had been trying to revive.

“Chase…..” Gou said in quiet disbelief. “It’s….you’re…..”

Mitsuzane nodded to himself. “I’ll leave you two alone to talk,” he told them. “Chase, I’ll be at Café Charmant when you’re done,” he told the purple-clad rider before heading off.

Chase nodded in reply and watched Mitsuzane go off a few paces before turning his attention back to Gou once again. Gou was still staring at him, his expression unrecognizable.

Gou didn’t exactly know how to feel, to be honest. Multiple emotions were passing through him at the same time that he didn’t exactly know which one to act on first. There was surprise, relief, anger and at the same time a strange feeling of peace.

“Gou?” Chase tried again and this time, Gou managed to pull himself together. Slowly, the white rider approached until he was right in front of Chase. “Gou…are you alright?” Chase asked in concern.

Gou didn’t say anything and just pulled Chase into a tight embrace that was hesitantly returned.

“You idiot!” Gou started, though his voice contained no malice. “Do you know how long I was looking for a way to bring you back?!” he demanded.

“W told me. I’m sorry for making you go through all that trouble,” Chase said in apology.

“W? Who the hell is that?!” Gou asked as he pulled away. His eyes held a few tears, but he quickly dismissed them as he used his sleeve to wipe them away. “You have a lot of explaining to do, bud!”

“….bud? But I thought we weren’t friends?” Chase asked.

Gou shook his head. “No. I was the one who thought we weren’t friends. And I was stupid,” he said quickly. “We’re friends Chase. Honest to god friends,” he said with a laugh. “And maybe even more, who knows?” he exclaimed before shaking his head.

Chase looked at him in confusion at this, not comprehending the latter part of the statement.

Gou grinned, glad that the last bit just flew above Chase’s level of understanding of emotions. “You’re going to explain to me how this all happened,” he told him as he flung an arm over Chase’s shoulders. “Now where was that café that kid told you about? I’m starving!”

Chase inwardly sighed before chuckling.

Which caused Gou to jump back.

“You’re…laughing?” Gou asked in surprise. His expression caused Chase to smile in amusement. “And smiling?!” he exclaimed. “Woah woah woah. What am I missing?!”

“I do have a lot to explain,” Chase admitted.

“Yeah, you do!” 

“I’ll tell you at the café,” Chase reassured him. “I believe you said you were starving?” he asked.

Gou paused and heard his stomach growl. “Right…” he said in embarrassment before stepping up beside Chase again, this time wrapping his arm around the other’s waist. “Lead the way.”

“Leave it to me,” Chase said with a nod before they headed off to café Charmant.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments would be very much appreciated, but I don't mind if I just get kudos' either. ^__^;;
> 
> I'm just trying to see if anyone is interested in the concept as I have a multitude of (unconnected) chapters on the Rider Town story. 
> 
> Oh, and this idea came to me way before I watched the Sangou movie, so I didn't base it on that. 
> 
> I thought the best way to introduce it to readers was through the closing of one of the most recent series. Which I also personally love. 
> 
> If anything is confusing to anyone, feel free to ask.


End file.
